earth2ttsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Republic of Minecraft
The Republic of Minecraft is a country that occupies a continent in the South Atlantic Ocean that was hidden for ten thousand years when the first dictator of Minecraft shrouded the continent in a mist, sealing off the nation from a darkening world. Since the War in the Minecraft Republic, the population has grown quickly and the current population is 257,000,000 despite sinking to a low of 75,000 after Operation Downfall. Major Cities in Minecraft *Deltatown *Rave *Hutta *Mar *Southshore *Movez *Nomez *Craft Harbor *Mako *Whiteshore *Lolcraftia (Capital) *Ravenburo *Ravenhold *Bolshivic *Highland *Jadetown *Menithill *Novez *Talequah *Bolshiv Harbor *Acherus *Ebontown *Blacktown *Ching-lol *Johnstown *Krill Famous Areas Of Minecraft The Valley of the Four Winds The Valley of the Four Winds, was a major battle site durring The War of the Minecraft Repubic and again in The War in New ZeaLOL. This area is surrounded by vast mountains and the only way one can get in is by aircraft transportation. Inside the valley are four major settlements, Hutta, Acherus, Ching-Lol, and Rave. These four settlements belong to the natives. The natives call the Valley "The Sacred Peaks". Tourism in the Valley of the Four Winds was booming since the continent was opened up after the war, but crashed following the Reaper invasion. 'The Jade Forest' The Jade Forest occupies the western coast of Minecraft. It is a dense forest with thick trees covering the coastline. Only one major settlement occupies this area, Southshore, which is owned by the forest's natives who call their home "The Protectors Forest". The citizens vow to protect it with their life, and support President EASlol with resources. But there is a legend about The Jade Forest. The legend says that the trees, if chopped down, will regrow in a month. This legend was confirmed to be true, by Minecraftian scientist Joseph LOLstin. Because of this, Minecraft has unlimited wood resources, which has attracted world powers to The Jade Forest for its resources. However, EASlol passed strict laws to protect the forest. He limited the trees to be cut down to 50 a day. To enforce this law, he sent overseers to The Jade Forest. The world powers agreed to these laws and peace has been kept since. 'The Delta' The Delta is a large landmass which was seperated from the Minecraft Continent 10,000 years ago after a massive quake ripped apart the ground. Then, the Minecraftians built a machine to keep the landmass in place. Only one major settlement occupies this landmass, Deltatown, which was built by North Minecraft during the war as a base of operations. Now it has became a major city for tourism for those visiting The Delta. The Delta is the area of Minecraft where a lot of rivers end. 'Northern Minecraft' Northern Minecraft is the most settled and largest area of Minecraft with more than eight major cities in this grassy plain area including the captial city of LOLCraftia. But this vast stretch of plains is known for unpredictable thunderstorms. Just recently, a tornado decimated movez, costing over 9000 ROFL Dollars in damage. But during the non-storm active days, the plains of North Minecraft are great for tourism, especially in LOLCraftia, where there is The LOLcraft Amusement Park. Fall of Minecraft Minecraft, along with Great Loltain, the USSR and the ULR was among the first hit by the Reapers during the Reaper War. EASlol abandoned his country a few days after the invasion began, leaving his admirals in control. The two, being military, not politicians, were unable to lead the country. The country quickly collapsed into chaos as the Reapers killed everyone. The country was occupied by Russian forces soon after, who managed to push the Reaper forces into a stalemate in Minecraft. Ressurection and Rebuilding In early 2013 The Minecraftian Refugees fled to Pandaria shortly after the Fall of Minecraft and The Minecraftian Space Corps began to Decontaminate the Ruined Minecraftian Continent, EASlol returned to lead his people and promising them never to leave again and he began to oversee the Decontamination of the Minecraftian Continent. The Process was completed in mid 2013 and in July 2013 the MSC landed on the decontaminated continent and began the rebuilding of Lolcraftia, The Nation slowly came back throughout 2013 and by Early 2014 Minecraft established itself as a world power once again. Weapons Vehicles and Infantry *G.I (Basic Infantry) *Guardian G.I (Anti Air Infantry) *Heavy G.I (Spartan Suit Heavy Infantry) *Peacekeeper G.I (Assault Infantry typically seen on the front lines.) *Cryo Legionnaire (Freezes Enemy Buildings and Vehicles) *Colonel Burton (Commando) *Grizzly Tank (Basic Tank) *I.F.V (Infantry Fighting Vehicle, Vehicle is Customizable.) *Battle Fortress (Heavy APC with Mounted Guns on the side. Used for Assault) *Tank Destroyer (Heavily Armed Tank, designed for Neutralizing enemy vehicles effectively.) *I.S.L (Iron Star Launcher. Launches Iron Stars into enemy ranks that explode on impact.) *Robot Tank (Controlled via Minecraftian Robot Control Center. If destroyed, all robot tanks will become inactive.) *M.C.V (Used for constructing bases.) *Athena Cannon (Satellite Based Laser Weaponry signaled by Vehicle itself) *Guardian Tank (Heavily Armed Assault Tank) *Mirage Tank (Uses adaptive technology to ambush enemy units.) *Future Tank X-1 (Operated Heavily Armed Drone Vehicle, similar to Robot Tank but four times as powerful) *Mantis (Armored Fighting Vehicle, Mech Styled. Highly effective in Combat.) *Pacifier FAV (Self Propelled Artillery Hovercraft, fires Devastating Proton Rounds) *Vindicator (Standard Ground Attack Aircraft, fires laser guided bombs with effective results.) *F-X11 Apollo Fighter (Anti-Air Aircraft.) *Cryocoptor (Freezes and Immobilizes enemy targets.) *Century Bomber (Heavy bomber and can carry paratroopers.) *Harbinger Gunship (Strategic Bomber with multiple proton guns.) *Assault Destroyer (Heavily Armed and Armored assault ship used to devastate enemy defenses by sea.) *Multigunner I.F.V (Secondary version of the I.F.V but has room for multiple personnel. Used in assaults typically.) *Hydrofoil (Lightweight Anti Air Ship) *Riptide ACV (Amphibious transport vehicle, can carry 5 personnel maximum and has multiple guns to fend off attacks.) *AV-8 Harrier VTOL (Main fighter of Minecraftian Forces, Uses laser guided missiles.) *Nighthawk Transport Helicoptor (Transport Helicoptor.) *Black Eagle VTOL (Strategic Bomber, Uses Air Guided Missiles) *Aegis Cruiser (Anti Aircraft Warship) *VX-001 Destroyer (Armed with short range canon and attack fighter for bombing enemy forces or vessels.) *Prisim Tank (Light Based Weaponry Tank.) *VX-003 Defiant Class (Scout Class Spaceship, used for tactical assaults) *VX-004 Galaxy Class (Heavily armed Destroyer Class, used for heavy assaults) *VX-005 Dreadnought Class (Used for extreme case scenarios) *VX-006 Tactical Fighter (Standard MSC Attack Fighter) *Scimitar MK IV (Flagship of the MSC, most heavily armed ship of the MSC.) *VX-007 Pelican (Standard Transport Ship) Superweapons *Proton Colider Cannon System *Magnusson Weather Control Device *Thalaron Radiation Canon *Force Shield Generator Listed Allies *United Speakonian Soviet Republic *United States Of America *Great Britain *Halcyon *Kanto *The Eon Empire *The Empire of The Rising Sun Category:Nations Category:Superpowers